Selena Kent
A Latent Potential Alpha Wolf |-| Overview= Selena is a high school senior who at the time of application has not yet had her first shift. She is one of the unenlightened many that have no idea whatsoever that the things that go bump in the night are really real and, even better, that she is one of those things. She is what her family would call a late bloomer, but that's no surprise because she's always been a late bloomer. She's moved to Forks to stay with an aunt who doesn't seem to want much of anything to do with her after her parents were killed by a drunk driver. Personality Selena is quiet and very shy. Though once she warms up to people, she can often be quite the goofball. She loves to bring a smile to the faces of those closest to her. Although currently her mood is quite introverted. She is out of her element and seems to be more comfortable watching and absorbing everything quietly. |-| Sheet= SKILLS ACADEMICS Competent Selena is one of those kids that almost always make the honor roll. It isn't easy for her though in all subjects. Mathematics is one of her worst and she struggles and has to work very hard to get that A when she can... but if she ever fails to make the honor roll, you can bet that math was the reason. AGILITY Competent Selena is exceptionally agile. This makes it somewhat difficult to not overdue it and draw undue attention to herself. She has never fully understood this abnormally strong ability, but she can easily twist and move her body around to fit places a human body should not be able to twist and fit through. ATHLETICS Competent Selena is a seasoned athlete, especially skilled at running, gymnastics, and parkour. She usually uses this to get around the city, dodging down alleys and leaping between rooftops, though she also performs well in more traditional athletic settings as well, routinely participating in track and field events though her primary school activity is gymnastics and track. CANINES Competent Selena considers herself a dog whisperer. They seem to both fear and respect her. Sometimes Selena could almost swear she could actually understand them as if they were speaking directly to her but that couldn't possibly be true. She will often seek employment at local veterinary offices. LINGUISTICS Novice Selena can speak Spanish fluently. She is learning to read Latin but is unable to speak it with any sort of accuracy out loud at least. POWERS BONDING Enhanced Werewolves of Selena's line have the ability to bond with other werewolves or even humans and other supernaturals. While bonding with a human or non-wolf supernatural is generally frowned upon, it has happened. This causes an unbreakable psychic connection between the bonded pair. Telepathy is possible between the pair even if the other bonded is not a wolf. Communication is possible over great distances and the bonded pair always knows where the other is unless something particularly dark is afoot. DOMINANCE Enhanced Werewolves of this type can intimidate those without exceptional willpower, especially normal humans and most animals, simply by making their eyes glow and growling or snarling towards them. They naturally gives off a predatory aura, though this is enhanced and punctuated by any show of dominance, typically when they are agitated or nervous. HEALING Enhanced The resiliency this type of werewolf allows them to endure non-lethal wounds from personal weaponry such as swords, shotguns, or even rifles without significant loss of ability. Minor wounds heal almost instantly, and even more severe wounds will heal within a few days at most. NATURAL WEAPONS Enhanced In their "wolfed out" forms, werewolves of this type have sharp fangs and claws. These are able to carve through stone and steel, and their bite's pressure is able to shatter bone and tear flesh easily. PHYSIQUE Enhanced Werewolves of this variety are much tougher, stronger, and more agile than an average human, able even to twist and bend solid metal, smash through most structures short of armored or strongly-reinforced materials, and break through solid walls of cement or brick with moderate effort. They can resist substantial amounts of damage, especially blunt force trauma, and emerge either unscathed or with only minor injuries. Especially when "wolfed out," and specifically when running on all fours, they can easily outrun most mundane opponents. They also possesses superior agility, able to catch arrows in midair with moderate effort and, with a little luck, even dodge projectiles like bullets. This enables them to leap much higher and farther than an average human, as well as giving them the ability to bounce off walls and tumble like a skilled gymnast. SENSES Enhanced The senses of this type of werewolf are enhanced far beyond the ability of any average human. They can hear things like a person's heartbeat and tell if they are nervous and possibly lying and clearly hear the murmur of a quiet conversation several rooms away. He can see over long distances and also possesses excellent night vision. Through scent, they can track a person, even if the trail is days old; they can also isolate specific individual scents in a larger group. TELEPATHY Enhanced Selena can communicate with other werewolves telepathically. If she is not in a pack with them, she may only get or send simple communications such as emotions. If she is in a pack, those communications become much stronger and can be entire conversations.... sometimes without meaning to. It is very difficult to lock down the telepathy. This is the case in all forms. ADVANTAGES POTENTIAL ALPHA Selena comes from a long line of alphas. While not all of her line become alphas, they are more likely to be born with that leadership quality. Many of them may not ever actually even use this power and instead choose to serve their pack in a support role, but often can take over the pack if the alpha dies, or may chose to go off and form their own pack. This is an innate power that is inborn and either simply exists... or does not.... for the most part. There are stories of betas becoming alphas by sheer force of will but that is rare. WEAKNESSES BITE Selena's bite is infectious. In human form it's only about a 5 chance of infecting another. In wolfman form it's more around 50 however in full wolf form it's almost 90 with a 10 chance of being actually fatal. LOYALTY Selena is fiercely loyal. That doesn't mean she never makes mistakes and never betrays friends or loved ones, but when and if she does it torments her and causes extreme distress and dissatisfaction along with guilt and self-disgust. She would put her life in danger to save a friend or loved one regardless of the consequences. SILVER Selena is severely allergic to silver. It harms her more the more wolflike she happens to be. In human form it is extremely uncomfortable but will not cause physical damage. In wolfman form it will cause slight burns and can be difficult to move under. In full wolf form it is debilitating and can cause wounds that take weeks to heal in human form and may even scar. WOLFSBANE Wolfsbane is a poisonous plant that is especially dangerous to werewolves. When introduced into a werewolf's system, it slows the natural healing process and may force uncontrollable shifting and steadily-increasing weakness that may lead to death. Various methods, both medical and ritualistic, exist to cure this poisoning, but they all require specialized knowledge, power, or ingredients. |-| Background= Selena Kent was born in Catawaba, Virginia at the foot of the Jefferson National forest. The werewolves of Catawaba are a unique breed. Their curse is not always passed down from one generation to the next so often times they do not even bother informing their children of the true nature of their family until after their first shift. Many find this to be dangerous and unwise, but so far, the tradition still holds true. Selena's family was otherwise quite average. There was no terrible trauma, no abuse and no absentee parenting. She was loved by both her mother and her father and she, in turn, loved them both as well. Unfortunately, tragedy did come to visit just after Selena turned 17. It was a senseless tragedy though. While driving home from date night, her parents were hit by a drunk driver and crashed. The car flipped several times and her mother was dead on arrival. Her father fought for several weeks before finally passing from his wounds. All of this happened without either of her parents ever passing on the family secret to Selena. As far as she knows to this day, the world is perfectly normal. There is nothing supernatural except maybe ghosts, if you believe in that sort of thing? and of course Selena would never admit believing in that sort of thing. School life was pretty much average, except for that one thing. She learned quite early that she had the ability to do things that would cause other kids to stare and whisper. She could move her body and twist and jump and bounce around in ways that others just couldn't seem to understand. The older she got, the more noticeable this became. She quickly learned to begin hiding her abilities, often times pretending she couldn't climb the rope all the way to the top at P.E. just like the other girls, even though she easily could. It was just easier if people didn't look at her? that way. It was especially important to keep it from getting back to her parents. They might have sent her to the hospital for cat scans or who knew what. Still it came in handy when she wanted to start in gymnastics in her tweens. She loved gymnastics. It was one of the few places that she could just zone out-as long as she was careful and kept that thing under careful control. The other place she could zone out and enjoy herself was in the woods. She spent hours on long jogs through the woods where no one could see her and give her "the look". Things went pretty crazy after the accident. No other family could be found and there were no directives left by her parents other than that should they pass, the house and all belongings were to be sold and one vehicle left to Selena and all the money put into trust for her. Oh? and almost as an afterthought, she was to be sent to an aunt in Forks. Selena wasn't even sure where on earth FORKS was? but her mom's SUV had a GPS and she was allowed to drive it after the coordinates were confirmed. So she arrived in Forks at her aunt's house. Though her aunt was nowhere in sight. It was three days before she even saw the woman but that suited Selena just fine. She'd be left alone, mostly. She liked that. She could handle that. |-| Logs=